MLP Fan-Fic Who's Who the finale part 1
by Death Star 813
Summary: This is part 1 to the finale of my longest story series, Who's Who. Thank you all for the support. Sorry this one took a while, and sorry it's so short, but keep an eye out for the finale ending, part 2. Once I finish it, I am going to make a file of all of the who's who's with chapters, so you don't have to search out the next story.


"AHH!" Rainbow Dash screams.

"Hey Dashie, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asks, rubbing her eyes. Rainbow looks at the clock, 12:50 A.M. She looks at Fluttershy. Her beautiful mane is barely messed up from the bed and pillow, and her color is the same. A beautiful, light yellow with a bright pink mane and tail, along with breath-taking teal colored eyes.

"N-nothing. Just, a bad dream. Sorry for wakeing you, go back to sleep." She kisses Fluttershys's head, which makes them both blush. Scootaloo runs down stairs.

"Is everything alright?" She asks.

"Yea, just a bad dream." Rainbow Dash says.

"But didn't you stop Celestia and her doing that?" She asks.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we will never get them again. It just means it won't be every night." Rainbow Dash explains.

"Oh, ok. Well, have a good night. Er, morning. I'm just going to go back to bed, night." And Scootaloo runs back upstairs.

"Are you sure your ok?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just, go back to sleep." And they both do.

"Morning Rarity." Pinkiepie says, jumping up and down at her front door.

"Go away!" Rarity screams from inside.

"What? Why? Don't you want to see one of your friends?" There is a long silence, then the door opens. A messy, dirty, tired, depressed Rarity walks out of the house.

"Friends? F-friends? You think you're my, friend? Pinkie, I have no friends. My little sister left me because she thought I was dead, I sold out Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I nearly killed all of you, I tricked myself in believing Celestia and her plan, I made you all worry for nothing, Pinkie, I don't deserve friends. Non like you guys, and you all deserve better than me. Just, leave." They stare at each other for a couple seconds, then rarity walks back into her home, and closes the door. PinkiePie's hair puffs down, and straightens. She lowers her head, and walks home.

Applejack flops on her back onto the bed. She looks at Twilight, and Twilight looks at her. They both have huge smiles. "I can't believe you are that good."

"Celestia forced me to learn how to do something like that." Twilight laughs.

"Really. Wow, then I guess she ain't in heaven." Applejack remarks.

"Trust me, she is not." They both laugh.

"So princess Twilight Sparkle huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Twilight meekly says.

"Nothing? Nothing, would be being a guard. Nothing, would be being an earth pony like me. Something, is being the ruler of Equestria."

"I guess. But your something Applejack. At least, your something to me." Applejack blushes. Twilight leans over, and kisses Applejack. She kisses her again, and again.

"Round two?" Applejack mutters

"Round two." Twilight turns out the light.

Rainbow Dash slowly opens her eyes. She sees Fluttershy slowly waking up. "Hi Dashie." She says, running a hoof through Rainbow Dash's mane.

"Morning Flutters."

"Flutters?" Fluttershy laughs in her quiet tone.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Well, I don't care what you call me, but I just didn't expect that."

"Want me to stop?"

"No. Your much cuter when you embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? I'm not embarrassed." Rainbow Dash lies, feeling her cheeks burning red.

"Says the mare with red cheeks." Fluttershy teases. Rainbow Dash slightly hides her face with the blanket. "Stop it, your going to kill me with cuteness."

"And your going to kill me by embarrassing me."

"Then I guess we can both die happy." They smile and laugh.

"Hey Flutters, I'm sorry if I have been on edge lately. I'm just not used to being friends with something that tried to kill me and my friends, and have it save us, and have thousands of nightmares just, end."

"It's ok. And besides, your cute when your mad, angry, and upset."

"But I thought you said I'm cute when I'm embarrassed."

"Your always cute." Rainbow Dash hides her face again, felling her hot cheeks. Fluttershy let's out a high pitched, yet quiet laugh. It makes Rainbow dash feel obligated to kiss her, so she does. And they continue kissing, and lose themselves in the bed.

"W-why does Rarity hate us? We never did anything to her." Pinkiepie questions.

"Well, she may just be having a hard time, dear." Mrs. Cupcake says.

"Last time she had a hard time was when she was making dresses for us. That and her arguing with Fluttershy about mares being together."

"She doesn't think that two mares should be together? Well, that tells you a lot about a pony you know. I wouldn't spend too much time thinking about it dearie."

"Ok." Pinkiepie says, sad. "Well, if she doesn't want to be my friend then fine! I was going to bring her cupcakes, but oh well. Her loss. I'll just bring them to Fluttersh." She picks them up in her mouth, and walks to Fluttershy's cottage.

"I can't believe my own sister left me." Rarity says in her empty house. "Opal, I miss you so much, why did you have to die? Why?" She asks, ready to cry. "I don't deserve friends like them. They all care about me and treat me well. They always want me to be the best I can be. And I just go and, sell them out. I nearly killed them all just because..." She trails off. "Because I wanted to help Luna." She cries. "All I wanted to do, was help others. Was make the new Luner republic know and respected. Not, this." She says through sobs. "I don't deserve them. I don't deserve this." She looks over to a board with knives under it. She climbs it. "I don't deserve any of this."

Pinkiepie walks past Rarities house. "You know, I should still try to make her happy. Even if she doesn't want me too." Pinkiepie says. "Rarity! I got you cupcakes!" She yells. She looks at Rarity, who is backing up on the beam. "No!" She runs and jumps. Rarity jumps off the beam. There is a squish sound. Then, silence.

"Ladies and gentle colts. We are gathered her today, to witness the departure..."

"W-why? Why her?" Fluttershy asks.

"I, I can't believe she is gone." Rainbow Dash mutters, holding Fluttershy close who is crying into Rainbow Dash's mane.

"I can't believe she did that." Applejack says.

"I feel like it is my fault, but I know it isn't." Twilight says.

"No, it's mine."

"Oh stop, it isn't your fault." Twilight urges.

"Yes it is."

"No it ain't. Now you stop that. You did the best yall could. You almost died for her Pinkie, she was just too depressed and too hard on herself. Sounds all too familiar though." Applejack whispers, looking at Fluttershy. Pinkiepie just lowers her head. She is amazed she is alive. According to the textbooks, she should be dead. The knives stabbed an inch from her heart. Rarity, however, had her head stabbed straight through.

"I, I can't take it, can't we go home?" Fluttershy asks Rainbow Dash.

"Y-yea, let's go." Scootaloo follows, also crying. Rainbow Dash isn't crying so hard, but she is crying. They leave, and fly up to their house in Cloudsdale.

"Hey Twi', let's go. I'm starting to break down." Applejack says, her voice cracking. They both head home. There are still plenty of others at the funeral, one of which being Pinkiepie.

"I should have done more. I can't believe she died. She was innocent, and wasn't at blame. I can't believe she is dead." She says to her self. She walks away from the funeral, and trots down to her home.

"She really thinks that she did it?"

"The truth too horrid, so a lie is less morbid."

"Well, the Great and Powerful Trixi doesn't think she should be alive right now." Trixi says.

"One at a time, makes for a great shrine." Zacora responds.

"Well, either way, PinkiePie will be dead by the end of the month. And Trixi knows just where to start."

"Scootaloo, come here." Rainbow dash says, tears in her eyes. Scootaloo runs over and gives Rainbow Dash a hug. "I love you, so much. Never feel like that. Never feel alone. Even if you end up alone, we are here. We will always be here."

"I know mommy. And I love you for that." Scootaloo says, also crying. "Fluttershy." She says. Fluttershy trots over, tears filling her vision, and joins in on the hug.

"I love you Rainbow and Scootaloo." Fluttershy whimpers through tears.

"I love you too."

"Same."

"So now what?" Applejack asks.

"What?"

"Well, now there is no Rarity, and Rarity was the element of generosity, so what is going to happen with her element?"

"I, I don't know. I never thought of that. I guess just find another pony with a generous quality." Twilight answers. It's true, she never thought of it. "I'm going to do some research, I'll be back." She kisses Applejack, and leaves for the library.

"Excuse me? Miss Applejack?" Applejack looks around, hearing the most innocent voice she ever has. She looks down, staring at a concerned Sweetiebelle. "What if you don't find an alternative to the element? Ponyville will be exposed, and have nopony to protect it." Then Applejack gets an idea. She picks up the necklace of generosity, and holds it in her mouth next to Sweetiebellee. There is a bright white glow. "Applejack? Twilight? Hello?"

"I'm here. Just stand still Sweetie!" There is a strong wind, and it goes quiet. Applejack looks up, and looks at Sweetiebellee. The necklace fits nicely around her neck, and her flank isn't blank anymore. "Well I'll be. Sweetiebellee, look, your cutie mark." It is a blue hand holding a red hand. Sweetiebellee is asleep, but Applejack knows what it means. Her talent is being generous to others. She runs to tell twilight.

As Rainbow Dash is sleeping with her head in Fluttershy's shoulder, Fluttershy is laying wide awake, thinking. Why did Rarity kill herself? With her gone, what will PinkiePie do? What if they arnt able to... She forces the thoughts out of her head. She gets up to stretch her legs, not waking Rainbow Dash up. She flies down to the ground, and sits down at her old house. She opens the door. "Hello? Does anypony live here?" No answer. She walks in, and looks around. Cobwebs stream up and down the walls, the place is disgustingly dusty, and the house is creaking more than usual.

"Get out."

"Hello? Who's there?" Fluttershy asks, starting to cower.

"Get out." The voice says again.

"Ok, sorry to bother you." Fluttershy walks out, and closes the door behind her. She slowly walks back to the ground under Rainbow Dash's house, but she sees a shadow in front of her. "Hello? Pinkie?" It looks like PinkiePie's mane and tail. Her head turns, and it is PinkiePie. But with an unfamiliar smile of insanity on her.

"Fluttershy. You won't leave me, won't you. No, no, you won't because you're a good pony, yes, a very good pony. Indeed."

"Pinkie, your scaring me." PinkiePie's voice is scratchy, like when you run fingernails down a chalk board, only it's talking.

"No, no, don't be scared. I just need a friend is all. And you're here, right? I don't think you're fake. Are you?"

"Um, no. Pinkie, what's going on with you?" PinkiePie just stands there, her messy hair mane flowing in the dark, and her eyes are big and staring at Fluttershy.

"What's going on? Nothing dearie, nothing at all. You know, that worst part of Rarity's death, is that she was the clothes expert. Where else will I get a pony to make me a wearable quilt? That, and she was the love of my life. Ever sense I have known her, she was beautiful, and gorgeous, and just overall perfect. I thought we would have a happily ever after, like you and Dashie, or Twi' and AJ, but no. I shall live forever without a partner." There is a long silence.

"Um, Pinkie, I'm going to go back to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." And Fluttershy flies back up to Cloudsdale, and re-enters Rainbow Dash's house. PinkiePie is left standing there, staring into darkness.

"Well, looks like this will be easier than Trixi thought." Trixi says.

"The one who's dead, will drive the other to permanent bed." Zecora comments.

"Uh, yea, sure. Anyway, I have an idea. We might be ale to get two, for the price of one."

"What was all that?" A tired Rainbow Dash asks, hearing Fluttershy walk in. How she heard her walk on clouds though, Flittershy will never know.

"Nothing. Just PinkiePie. I'm going back to bed though." As Fluttershy pushes herself under the covers, Rainbow Dash leans over, and roll on top of her. "Oh, my." She squeaks out. Rainbow dash locks her lips with Fluttershy. Fluttershy isn't one to complain, but she was hoping to sleep. She doesn't care though, because at that moment, that was her sleep. She peeks from under her eyelashes, and looks into Rainbow Dash's eyes. They aren't their normal rose color though, they are green. "Dashie, what's wrong with your eyes?" She asks through her teeth, slightly breaking away from the kiss. She tries to lift her hoof, but Rainbow Dash is holding her down too tightly.

"Freaked out yet?"

"Yes." Fluttershy says sacredly. Rainbow Dash sits up, their hips hitting each other. Fluttershy still can't move. She is beginning to panic. Rainbow dash gets up, and trots into the kitchen. Fluttershy can't move at all. She walks back in with a knife. "Dashie, Dashie please your scaring me." Rainbow Dash walks over to her, holding the knife in her mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine by the end of the night. Well, sorta." She smiles, and puts only a single hoof between her, the knife, and Fluttershy. Suddenly, Scootaloo kicks Rainbow Dash, knocking the knife out of her mouth. It is a solid object, so it slices right through the cloud. There is a blood curdling scream. Fluttershy immediately reacts, and flies to the ground.

"Mom!" Scootaloo punches Rainbow Dash in the face twice, and her eyes go back to normal.

"Ugh, what, what happened?" Rainbow Dash is barley able to say this, as she was unconscious for at least twenty seconds.

"You went crazy, trying to kill Fluttershy!" Scootaloo yells.

"What? No, no that can't be right."

"It is mom. You tried to kill Fluttershy with a knife. I got it out of your mouth though."

"Wait, where's Fluttershy?"

"On the ground, there was a scream when it hit the ground."

"Oh no." Rainbow Dash immediately flies to the ground to meet a crying Fluttershy. "Oh, Celestia, no." Rainbow Dash chokes out.

"You, you did this." Fluttershy whispers through her tears.

"Flutters, I swear, I didn't want to do any of that. That wasn't me up there, that was something else. I didn't-"

"YOU DID THIS!" Fluttershy yells, interrupting. "I, I can't believe she's gone. She just wanted to be with rarity, she wanted love, and now she's, dead." Rainbow Dash squints to get a better view, and sees that she is dead. The knife landed in PinkiePie's head.

"Fluttershy, it wasn't me up there, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't me." Rainbow Dash says quietly. There is a long silence.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, it's just, first Rarity,band now Pinkie. There have barley ever been recorded suicides, murders, and accidental deaths in Ponyville. And for some of the first to be very close friends, I just, I don't know. But, Pinkie." She starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. I don't know what Came over me, it just wasn't-" she stops when Fluttershy runs over and hugs her, crying into her mane. "So, your not going to divorce me, hurt me, or anything?"

"No. I know it wasn't you, and I'd never forgive myself if I stayed mad. I still love you, and I forgive you. I just want to know what really happened to you. Your eyes were green. It truly wasn't you."

"Hehehe, of course it wasn't her." Trixi says, jumping out from behind  
a pile of bushes.

"What do you want?" Fluttershy asks, not in any mood to deal with her.

"Why I'm just here to make sure everything worked."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asks, letting go of Fluttershy.

"Banned 43. After all, why else did you have that nightmare Rainbow Dash? You know, Fluttershy going insane."

"Dashie, what is she talking about?" For some reason or another, when Trixi said this, all Rainbow Dash wanted to do what's hurt her.

"Do you really think Rarity would just abandon her best friends, and then sell them out to the ruler of all of Equestria? Black magic, it's amazing." Rainbow Dash extended her wings, about to fly right at her, but Fluttershy beat her to it. She flew as fast as Rainbow Dash right before performing a sonic rainboom, right into Trixi. But she goes through her. Fluttershy stops slowly, and looks back at Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie, we have a problem."


End file.
